en silencio
by hiwatari neko neko
Summary: ¿que pasaria si la persona a la que amas, es la que mas daño te esta haciendo? ¿intentarias olvidarlo, o lo seguirias amando EN SILENCIO?
1. Chapter 1

beyblade no me pertenece, sino a su autor, el gran Takao Aoki (si me perteneciera, Kai seria el protagonista xD)

Este fic es yaoi, (y es el primero que escribo, así que por favor, sean buenos conmigo jajaja) si no te gusta este género, por favor, no sigas leyendo.

EN SILENCIO

Cap. 1

Se encontraba sentado junto a esa maldita cama de hospital, mientras esa persona a la que tanto amaba, pero a la que tanto daño causó, luchaba por sobrevivir, todo fue por su culpa, quizás si él hubiese actuado de otra forma las cosas ahora serian distinta…

**hace tres meses, en Rusia**

_Estimado/a señor/a:_

_Le informamos que entres meses se llevará a cabo un torneo con una nueva modalidad, es decir, solo de podrá participar por parejas, las cuales se decidirán mediante previo sorteo, si usted esta interesado en participar, por favor, diríjase el día 5 de abril al edificio de la BBA para suscribirse._

_No olvide entregar esta invitación._

_Esperamos verlo/a._

-Bryan: pues ahí estaré- una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-y por fin serás mío.

En cuestión de segundos la invitación estaba hecha una bolita en las manos del ruso.

-Bryan: ¡mierda! No debí arrugarla-se maldecía mientras intentaba alisarla lo mas posible-no se si aceptarán la invitación así.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, un grupo de cinco chicos se preparaban de cara a ese próximo torneo.

-Takao: oye, ¿creen que quedaremos entre nosotros como pareja?

-Max: no se, ojala sea así.

-Ray: si, seria estupendo.

-Hilary: pero si se diera esa casualidad uno de vosotros quedaría fuera.

-Takao: es verdad…

-Ray: de todos modos es muy difícil que tengamos esa suerte.

-Daichi: ¡yo quiero pelear con Takao!

-Takao: pues yo contigo no, mono.

-¿Qué has dicho?

En pocos segundos, Takao era perseguido por Daichi por todo el patio del dojo Kinomiya, mientras eran observados por unos sonrientes Max y Ray.

-Ray: oye Max ¿Qué tal si seguimos entrenando? Quizás nos toque como pareja

-Max: ¡vale! =3

Un poco mas alejado de allí, Kai lanzaba su Dranzer, quería mejorar aun mas, quería hacerse mas fuerte, quería ser mejor, a el no le importaba quien seria su compañero de equipo, a el lo único que le importaba era vencer a dos personas, su gran rival y amigo Takao, y a esa persona, esa que tanto odiaba, esa que le estaba quitando lo mas importante que para el existía….

Por fin había llegado ese día, el día en que se decidiría quienes formarían equipo. Tras haberse inscrito, todos los participantes fueron conducidos hasta una gran sala, allí se llevaría a cabo el sorteo…

-Sr. Dickenson: buenas tardes a todos, muchachos, y gracias por venir, como ya saben, dentro de tres meses se llevara a cabo un torneo que…-y así, mister Dickenson les fue informando a todos los participantes lo que ellos ya sabían, hasta que al fin, después de ``enrollarse ´´ durante mas de tres horas, dio por finalizado su discurso….

-Bryan: en la carta venia mas reducido, pero mejor explicado.

…y dio comienzo lo que todos estaban esperando…..o no.

-Dj Jazman: muy bien chicos, por desgracia se ha hecho tarde y nos hemos quedado sin tiempo, así que el sorteo queda aplazado hasta mañana.

Caída tipo anime por parte de todos.

Al día siguiente, ya si por fin se llevaría a cabo tan ansiado evento, cada uno de los participantes escribieron su nombre en un papel y lo fueron introduciendo en una urna.

Cuando al fin acabaron todos, Hiro se acercó a la urna, él seria la mano inocente que formará los equipos.

-Hiro: El primer equipo será formado por… Salima y …Raúl, el segundo será, Max y … Taití…¡no, perdón! Dakiki, ¡no, lo siento! Serán Max y Daichi _'que mala letra' _, el tercero será…-mas tarde- el octavo equipo estará compuesto por Brooklyn y Yuriy, el noveno, Ray y Takao -que casualidad ¬¬-, el décimo, Bryan y … Kai….

Al escuchar su nombre, Kai se sobresalto, ¿de verdad le había tocado con ESA persona? No, le tocó el que menos deseaba tener a su lado, hubiese preferido estar con otra persona, incluso Daichi hubiera sido mejor opción -que desesperado ¿no? O.o-pero ÉL no, y lo peor de todo era que, según las normas, cada equipo tendrían que dormir en el hotel de la BBA, en la misma habitación, y lo que era peor aún, ¡en la misma cama! Y es que, según los 'responsables' del hotel, les salía mas barato así, ya que les rebajaba un 30% el valor de las camas si se llevaban mas de diez-pero que surrealista soy, pero bueno, todo sea por el fic u.u-excepto las parejas mixtas, pero de ellas ya se encargarían otros, yo sigo con Kai, el cual ya había llegado a su habitación.

-Kai: maldita sea, ¿Por qué ha tenido que tocarme con este idiota?

-Bryan: ¡oye, sin insultar! ¡que yo tampoco estoy saltando de alegría!

-Kai: ¡cállate! No tengo ganas de escucharte.

-Bryan: idiota-fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse al baño para darse una ducha.

Entre tanto, Kai soltó sus pertenencias al suelo y se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, en su cabeza no había sito para nada, excepto para un pregunta_ '¿Por qué le había tocado precisamente con EL? ¿acaso Dios lo odiaba tanto?' bueno, para dos preguntas._

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de En silencio, espero que les guste ^^

En silencio

Cap. 2

A cada equipo se le había asignado un beyestadio, los cuales estaban repartidos por todo el terreno de la BBA y lo suficientemente alejados los unos de los otros, para evitar interferencias entre los equipo, y que cada pareja entrenaran en solitario.

Ray: ¡vamos Daichi!¡tú puedes hacerlo mejor!

…o esa era la intención.

Daichi: ¡calla gato estúpido! ¡sé lo que hago!

Takao: ¡no podrás vencerme, mono!

Daichi: ¡que no soy un mono!

Mientras los dos amigos entrenaban, ante las atentas miradas de sus compañeros, un chico de pelo lavanda buscaba desesperadamente a esa persona, hacia ya casi un año que no lo veía, desde que ese estúpido decidió dejar Rusia para ir tras el pelo de zanahoria (era como el lo llamaba, a mi no me culpen).

Bryan: maldita sea, Yuriy, ¿Dónde te has metido? Tengo que verte….

De pronto, su cara se iluminó, allí estaba, con ese semblante serio, los brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre un árbol (es decir, la típica pose de Kai, siendo plagiada por Yuriy), pero su felicidad duró poco, el pelo zanahoria se acercaba a su pelirrojo, con esa odiosa sonrisa de principito, tenia unas ganas terribles de ahorcarlo, ese idiota le estaba robando a Yuriy, su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, más aún cuando vio que el de ojos azules abandonó su postura para acercarse a Brooklyn, más aún cuando le agarró por la cintura, más aún cuando comenzó a besarle, y todavía más, cuando comenzó a recostarlo sobre la fina hierva, decidió marcharse, no quería ver lo que venía a continuación, no creía soportarlo, mientras se alejaba, su rabia e impotencia aumentaban cada vez más, Yuriy siempre había sido suyo, siempre lo había amado a él, pasó de tenerlo todas las noches entre sus brazos a prácticamente no poder verlo, y todo por su culpa, un pobre árbol que se cruzó en su camino probó la furia (y ya de paso los puños) del pelilavanda. Cuando llegó a su campo de entrenamiento, se encontró a Kai, casi en la misma postura en la que vio a 'su' Yuriy hace un momento, pero no era él, sino el estúpido de Kai, quien lo esperaba.

Kai: valla, hasta que al fin te dignaste a aparecer.

Bryan: Calla Hiwatari, no tengo ganas de escucharte-dijo colocándose delante del plato de batalla y mirando desafiante a Kai, su rabia aún no se había disipado, al contrario, no sabía el porque, pero al ver al bicolor esta había aumentado, se coloco en posición para lanzar su blade, al verlo, Kai hizo lo mismo, al fin empezaría el entrenamiento-¿estás preparado, Hiwatari?

Kai: nunca dejé de estarlo…

Bryan: tú lo has querido.

Sin decir una palabra más, lanzo su blade, seguido por Kai, al principio todo iba bastante igualado, pero poco a poco Falborg (no se si se escribe así O.o) y Bryan se fueron apoderando del juego, era mucho más agresivo, ahora mismo sus cabales estaban en otro lugar, no era a Kai a quien tenía delante suyo, era Brooklyn su rival, quería acabar con él, hacerlo pedazos, demostrarle que él, Bryan Kuznetsov, era el único merecedor del amor de Yuriy, pero no era Masefield , sino Kai, quién era víctima de sus agresivos ataques, Dranzer estaba recibiendo una autentica paliza mientras el bicolor intentaba utilizar una triste defensa, su ropa se desgarraba y unos pequeños cortes se hicieron presente en su blanca piel, Kai comprendió que eso no era un simple entrenamiento, ese idiota de Bryan estaba peleando en serio, y él no podía hacer nada, salvo tratar de defenderse, pero eso no le servía de mucho, cada impacto que recibía Dranzer era como si el golpe se lo llevara él mismo, estaba agotado, apenas se mantenía de pie, sentía que pronto iba a desfallecer, pero no podía dejarse ganar tan pronto, no podía permitirse le lujo de perder, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lanzó un único, pero potente ataque que echó al blade de Bryan fuera del plato, el fénix había vuelto a ganar.

Bryan: no… puede ser….

Kai: si puede ser-dijo mientras recogía su blade-y así ha sido… entiéndelo, Bryan… nunca podrás vencerme.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, había quedado agotado, solo quería descansar, cuando ya estaba lo suficiente alejado de Bryan se apoyó en un árbol y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus costados, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acompañada por una mirada triste, lo había comprendido, sabía porque Bryan actuó de esa forma…

Kai: Yuriy…

Pasó más de una hora desde su enfrentamiento, Bryan también decidió irse a descansar, quería olvidar lo que había visto esa misma mañana, pero su mala suerte se la volvió a jugar, encontrarse cara a cara con ese desgraciado pelo de zanahoria era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

Brooklyn: hola, Bryan, que gusto verte por aquí…

Bryan: si, el gusto es solo tuyo…

Brooklyn: vamos no seas así, te estuve buscando durante un buen rato.

Bryan: ¿buscarme tú? ¿a mi? ¿y se puede saber para qué?

Brooklyn: pues para hablar… de algo muy importante…

Bryan: ¿y qué puede ser tan importante para hacerme perder mi valiosos tiempo?

Brooklyn: pues Yuriy.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al escuchar ese nombre.

Bryan: ¿y qué tienes que decir de MI Yuriy?

Brooklyn: corrección, no es TÚ Yuriy, sino mío…

De nuevo volvió a sentir esa rabia, ni siquiera el sabía como pudo contener sus ganas de golpear a ese inglés de pacotilla.

Brooklyn: …pero eso puede cambiar… si tú me ayudas…

Su cara adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

Bryan: que… ¿qué dijiste?

Brooklyn: pues eso, verás, te explico… a ti te gusta Yuriy ¿verdad? Pero Yuriy a quien quiere es a mi, sin embargo, él para mí sólo es un bonito pasatiempos, nada más, es un chico realmente lindo, pero para mi, Ivanov no significa absolutamente nada…

Bryan: ¿entonces por qué demonios estás con él?

Brooklyn: ya te lo he dicho, alivia mi mente perversa (y otras cosas ¬¬).

Bryan: ¿y se puede saber en que puedo ayudarte yo?

Brooklyn: muy fácil, a mí me gusta Kai, sin embargo, parece que a él le gusta otra persona, la cual no te voy a decir…

Bryan: ni me interesa…

Brooklyn: ya lo imaginé… Bryan, lo que quiero es que lo maltrates un poco, que le hagas daño, quiero que él venga llorando a mis brazos, golpéalo si hace falta.

Bryan: ¡estás loco! ¡Kai es un estúpido y lo detesto, pero no tanto como para hacerlo eso! ¡no pienso hacer nada!

Brooklyn: ¿quieres a Yuriy si o no?

Bryan: ¡claro que si! Pero no…-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Brooklyn: entonces hazlo.

Bryan: … está bien, lo haré, pero sólo por Yuriy.

Brooklyn: bien, pero por de antemano te advierto una cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa- tampoco te pases con él ¡o te mato!- finalmente lo soltó- adiós, Bryan ^^.

Masefield se fue alejando.

Brooklyn: ¡espero que consigas pronto a tu pelirrojo!

Bryan: pero será hijo de… hmp idiota.

continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.

Beyblade no es mío, etc.

KaixBryan, BryanxYuriy, YuriyxBrooklyn, BrooklynxKai.

Capitulo 2.

La noche se hizo presente, Kai se encontraba en el baño, había sido un día muy pesado, una ducha lo relajaría, cuando Bryan entró a la habitación se percató que la ducha estaba ocupada, así que decidió esperar a que el bicolor saliera sentado a la orilla de la cama, pensando en lo que había hablado esa mañana con Brooklyn. Pasaron como 7 o 8 minutos hasta que al fin salió, Bryan se le quedó mirando fijamente, Kai estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, buscando algo en el armario, quizás ese sería un buen momento para comenzar con el plan, pero tampoco quería golpearlo, eso ¡NUNCA!, y menos sin ninguna razón, a lo mejor, un poco de maltrato psicológico, para empezar no estaría mal…¡lo tenía! Ya sabía que le diría a ese idiota, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con semblante serio hacia Hiwatari, quien al darse cuenta se volteó y se quedó mirando como su compañero se dirigía a él, cuando ya estaban frente a frente, el de pelo lavanda por fin habló.

-hueles a perro mojado.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño, dejando a Kai con cara de idiota y sin palabras.

-… será… imbécil-pudo hablar por fin el bicolor.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de empezar el entrenamiento.

-cuéntame Bryan, ¿empezaste ayer con el plan?

-¡pues claro que si! ¿qué esperabas?

Una sonrisa adornaba la cara del pelo de zanahoria.

-¿y qué le hiciste? ¿lo golpeaste, lo insultaste….? Vamos, dime.

-maltrato psicológico…

-¿maltrato psicológico? ¿Qué le dijiste…?

-hueles a perro mojado, eso le dije.

-¡bravo, Bryan! ¡eres un genio! Sigue así! ¡ya prontito veo a Kai en mis brazos llorando por tus duros y dolientes insultos! ¡de verdad Bryan, nadie te supera maltratando a bloques de hielo!-una sonrisa victoriosa se apoderó de los labios de Bryan-¡eres un completo I.N.Ú.T.I.L, ¿de verdad piensas que el gran Kai Hiwatari va a soltar un sola lágrima por eso?

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó molesto Bryan.

-pues que con tus INCREIBLES palabras lo único que conseguirás será hacerlo llorar ¡pero de risa!

-pues hazlo tú, si tanto te gusta Kai…

-¿de verdad te gustaría que yo maltratara a tu querido Yuriy?

-¡claro que no!

-entonces sigue con el plan ¡y hazlo bien, demonios! No creo que sea tan difícil.

-¡claro que lo es! ¡ya me gustaría verte a ti haciendo esto!

-jeje, que gracioso, Bryan, yo soy un chico muy bueno, aquí al único que le pega el papel de malo es a ti, no a mi.

-¿sabes qué, Masefield? Prefiero no seguir con esto, voy a luchar por Yuriy, pero sin hacer daño a nadie…

-si no lo haces, mañana mismo me caso con Yuriy ^^.

-¡pues yo haré lo mismo con Kai!

-pero Kai no te quiere a ti, lo tendrás más difícil ^^.

-¡pues lo obligo! ¡si yo no tengo a Yuriy, tú tampoco conseguirás a Kai!

-¿y crees que podrás aguantarlo ¬¬?

-me las arreglare ¬¬…

-… Bryan… ¿qué pasaría si Kai estuviera enamorado de alguien?

-¡te he dicho que eso a mí no me interesa!

-¿y si ese alguien fuera Yuriy?

-¿qué? ¿Kai… de Yuriy?

Mientras, por los pasillos de hotel, un furioso bicolor caminaba lo más deprisa que podía, su cara era de pocos amigos y sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados.

-¡ese idiota!¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo huelo a perro mojado? ¡pues él huele a cabrito!-con su puño izquierdo, dio con todas tus fuerzas un golpe en la pared-¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede gustarme ese burro?

-disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

-¡si! Que como un estúpido no me deje en paz ¡mañana tenemos funeral!

-a… ¿a quien se refiere?

-¡a ti!-gritó comenzando a caminar de nuevo, aún más furioso que antes-¡cuando coja a Bryan me va ha escuchar!

Bryan no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿de verdad Kai estaba enamorado de Yuriy?

-¿Qué pasa Bryan? ¿por qué no dices nada?

-lo que acabas de decir ¿es cierto?

-tan cierto como que me llamo Masefield…

-…

-por eso tienes que seguir con el plan, hazle saber a Kai quién es el verdadero dueño de Ivanov…

-ese estúpido… no voy a dejar que se quede con Yuriy…

-entonces ¿vas a seguir con el plan?

-¡cuenta con ello!-en ese momento se volteó dándole la espalda al pelinaranja y se marchó-maldito Hiwatari.

-jeje, que fácil es manipularlo y engañarlo, si supiera que Kai de quién está enamorado es de él… pobre, creo que va a sufrir un poco, pero todo sea por mi felicidad ^^.

Kai seguía vagando por los pasillos de la BBA, Bryan se introdujo en el edificio, ambos caminaban ciegos por la ira, ninguno de ellos se podían imaginar de que a la vuelta de la esquina ambos se encontrarían… o mejor dicho, chocarían.

-idiota, mira por donde caminas.

-tenías que ser tú, Hiwatari.

-¿y qué si soy yo?

-pues que eres la única persona que menos deseo ver en estos momentos.

-¡que me importa, idiota!-dijo comenzando a caminar-¡por cierto! ¡tú hedor es de cabra!-antes de dar un paso más, Bryan lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo-¿y ahora qué quieres?

-prepárate Hiwatari…-clavó su mirada en la de Kai, una profunda llena de odio que hizo que la fría expresión se convirtiera en una de temor-…porque después de lo que te voy a hacer sufrir, vas a desear vivir en el infierno…-soltó a Kai y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un confundido (y asustado) bicolor.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capitulo de en silencio!

Disculpen la demora, pero tuve un pequeño problema, pero aprovechando que tengo un par de días libres continuare con la historia, espero que les guste ^o^.

Beyblade no es mío.

Capitulo 4

En un escondido y alejado lugar, Kai lanzaba su blade, decidió entrenar en solitario, no tenía ganas de ver al idiota de Bryan…

-¡hola Kai! Ya veo que sigues siendo un ermitaño solitario.

-hmp, Yuriy.

-si, y también veo sigues tan amable como siempre

-¿Qué quieres, Yuriy?

-vamos, no seas así-dijo acercándose a Kai y tomándolo de los hombros, ninguno de los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, Brooklyn-no he venido hasta aquí para robarte a Bryan, ese idiota ya no me interesa, te lo regalo…-Brooklyn seguía observando, sacó su celular y buscó el mejor enfoque, acto seguido sacó una foto, la observó triunfante, en esa imagen parecía que ambos se estaban besando…

-_je, con esto Bryan acabará por convencerse…¡soy un genio!._pensaba un triunfante Brooklyn antes de marcharse.

_-_¡quítame tus manos de encima!

-está bien, tranquilo-dijo soltándolo-…fiera…

-…

-me marcho, adiós Kai.

-idiota.

Habían pasado un par de horas, en un escondido y tranquilo lugar, tumbado debajo de un árbol sobre la fina hierva, un chico pelinaranja sonreía triunfante con una fotografía en sus manos.

-¿y ahora para qué me has llamado, Brooklyn?

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por ese individuo.

-¡ah, Bryan! Tengo algo para ti-dijo levantándose y acercándose al pelilavanda-toma.

Brooklyn extendió su mano mostrando el reverso de la fotografía a Bryan quien la tomó algo desconfiado…

-¿Qué es esto?

-solo míralo ^^.

Al voltear la foto, su mirada se transformó en una mezcla de sorpresa y odio, la mano con la que sostenía el papel comenzó a temblar, ese maldito bicolor y Yuriy ¡besándose! Y lo peor de todo era que, según la postura en la que estaban cada uno, era su pelirrojo el que besaba a Kai.

Agarró tan fuerte la foto que incluso la arrugó, después la tiro al suelo y se volteo para irse.

-¿Dónde vas?

-a buscar a Kai, a demostrarle con quién se está metiendo.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-justo lo que me pediste…

-o… oye, pero no te pases con él, ten cuidado…

-tú mismo me pediste que lo maltratara ¬¬.

-si, bueno, es cierto, pero aun así…

-Brooklyn, esto no lo hago por ayudarte a ti, esto es algo personal, lo que pase con Kai y contigo es algo que me importa menos que una piedra…

-Bryan, no te pases con el, porque te vas a arrepentir…

-¿y qué piensas hacerme?

-yo nada, solo digo que te vas a arrepentir…

-de verdad que cada día te entiendo menos, Brooklyn…

-si, eso me dicen todos ^^.

-…

-sólo no lo maltrates muy duro ^^.

-ya veré lo que hago.

Bryan no dijo nadas mas, siguió su camino, cada vez que recordaba esa imagen sentía que estallaría de furia, finalmente y después de un largo rato buscándolo, encontró a Kai entrenando en donde se les había asignado.

-por fin llegas, se supone que debemos entre…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe dado en su cara que lo lanzó al suelo.

-¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?-preguntó retirándose la sangre que le salía de la comisura del labio.

-¡calla Hiwatari!

-¿Qué me calle? ¿eres idiota o qué? Después de este golpe no pienso…

-¡calla y escúchame!-volvió a interrumpir-quiero que te alejes de Yuriy ¡déjalo en paz!

-de… ¿de qué hablas? preguntó confuso Kai.

-¡no te hagas, Kai! Lo se todo… escúchame, no voy a dejar que te quedes con MI Yuriy, ya una vez lo tuve y pienso recuperarlo, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacerte para quitarte de mi camino, así que piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que te acerques a él.

-¿Qué?

Bryan comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Kai tirado al suelo y mirándolo confuso.

-¡por cierto! Ya no me esperes mas para entrenar, si estoy aquí es solo por Yuriy, este estúpido torneo me importa lo mismo que tú ¡nada!-decía mientras se alejaba.

Cerca de ellos, oculto entre los árboles, Brooklyn observaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, su plan no había echo más que empezar…

También cerca, pero sorprendido, Yuriy había visto todo, sin entender nada se acercó a Kai.

-Kai…

-¿qué es lo que le has dicho, Yuriy?

-¿perdón?

-¿qué mentira le has dicho a Bryan?-su voz sonaba amenazante, y sus ojos delataban tanto odio que cualquiera que hubiera estado en el lugar del pelirrojo habría salido corriendo y asustado, pero él no, él era Yuriy Ivanov.

-Creo que no te entendí bien… ¿me estás culpando a mi?

-si…

-¿estás tonto o qué? ¡te he dicho mil veces que el inútil de Bryan no me interesa, yo estoy con Brooklyn, y te aseguro que vale mucho más que él…!

- entonces ¿por qué piensa que tú y yo…?

-no lo sé, supongo que un majadero que no tiene otra cosa que hacer… lo mejor será que estemos atentos, tenemos que descubrir quien es esa persona, porque a mi también me puede afectar en mi relación con Brooklyn, y eso si que no lo pienso permitir.

-¿y qué sugieres?

-Lo primero que te levantes del suelo, y lo segundo una unión entre nosotros, es decir, si ves a Bryan hablando con alguien de forma extraña, como si estuvieran de incógnito, me llamas rápido y me lo haces saber, yo haré lo mismo…

-¿y por qué piensas que voy a hacerte caso ¬¬?

-eres bien cabezota, Kai, si quieres que Kai se enamore de ti tenemos que quitarle esas absurda ideas de la cabeza, y decirle que yo jamás me liaría con alguien como tú…

-¿y no seria mejor que se lo dijeras de una vez?

¿y piensas que nos va a creer?

-está bien, lo haremos, pero solo por aclarar las cosas, quiero ganar este torneo…

-je, como digas…

Yuriy se acercó mas a Kai para extenderle su mano, ambos la estrecharon como si estuvieran acabando de pactar un negocio…

-¿por qué no te levantas ya, Kai?

-es que…. Me caí sobre una zarcita y me clavé las espinitas T_T.

Continuará.

Ya al fin terminé este capítulo, mi estadía en el hospital me bloqueó un poco (bastante) y me salió muy feo T_T, lo de la zarcita, bueno es una tontería, pero alguna vivencia personal tengo que escribir ¿no? XD, ya nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo (que me temo que será cuando acaben los exámenes L)

Chaito, y espero que (aunque solo haya sido un poquito) os haya gustado n.n.


	5. Chapter 5

Pues ya esta aquí el quinto capitulo! *O*

Me tome la libertad de escribirlo en los descansos de las clases =3

Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y doy comienzo al capitulo numero 5 de mi fic, espero que les guste! ^^

Beyblade no me pertenece ¬¬ (eso da rabia ¿verdad? *_*)

Capitulo 5.

Los finos rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles dando un juego de luz y sombra sobre su cuerpo, el canto de los pájaros embriagaban sus oídos, el viento mecía sus cabellos naranjas y las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, regalándole un elegante batir de sus alas.

-¡Brooklyn! ¿Qué haces ahí haciéndote el flojo? Ya levántate, ¡tenemos que entrenar!

-jeje, mira quien habla, llevo mas de una hora esperándote ^^.

-me quede dormido u.u.

-no importa, ¿sabes? Hoy no me apetece entrenar…

-¿ah, no? Y dime entonces-decía mientras se acercaba a el mirándolo provocativamente- ¿Qué se te antoja?

-lo sabes bien…

Yuriy se subió encima del pelinaranja, sobre sus caderas, ambos se sumieron en un apasionado beso que los llevaría a unir sus cuerpos como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho.

Mientras, muy lejos de esa ardiente escena, otro chico estaba tendido a la sombra de un árbol, manteniendo una hermosa flor entre sus manos mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, mientras que en su mente esa persona no dejaba de revolotear, esa persona que, a su parecer, era la única comparable a la belleza de esa flor, esa persona a la que el deseaba tener a cualquier precio, si ese estúpido, engreído y arrogante antisocial, Kai Hiwatari…

Ya se había hecho tarde, como era costumbre en Kai entrenaba en solitario, y como se había vuelto costumbre en Yuriy fue a molestarlo de nuevo…

-hola Kai, ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?-preguntaba con una burlona sonrisa.

-piérdete, Yuriy…

-solo te pregunte como dormiste, nada mas ^^.

-¡pues bien, boca abajo, pero bien!

-jeje, solo a ti se te ocurre caerte en una zarza…

-no me caí, me tiraron… (si alguien alguna vez tuvo la 'buena suerte' de caer sobre una, sabrá lo que sufre el pobre Kai xD)

-bueno, no vine solo a preguntarte eso, Kai, dime ¿ha vuelto a molestarte el idiota de Bryan?

-¿y eso te importa?

-contéstame, Kai.

-no, no me ha molestado.

-¿de verdad?

-¿y por qué iba a mentirte?

-veras Kai, yo…-titubeo un poco antes de seguir hablando mientras Kai le regalaba toda su atención- ya se que esto que te voy a decir es una tontería, pero es la verdad… Kai, aunque no lo demuestre te aprecio como amigo y me dolería mucho que ese idiota de Bryan te hiciera algo, por eso quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ese inepto te haga, quiero ayudarte, aunque no lo creas…

-¿de verdad quieres ayudarme a mi, o lo que quieres es librarte de ese 'inepto' para siempre? ¬¬.

-¡bueno, pues ya me cazaste! Es cierto jeje, aunque de verdad si te aprecio, no se porque, pero te aprecio-Kai no dijo nada, solo lo miro con algo de desconfianza- a todo esto, Kai- dijo mientras echaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del bicolor-veras, dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Brooklyn, y se me acabo la mensualidad, veras, tu eres una persona de mucho dinero y he pensado…

-¡no!

-pero Kai…

-¡que no!

-no seas egoísta, pienso devolvértelo.

-…

-hazlo por mi, soy tu amigo, además, se que en el fondo tienes un lindo corazoncito, ¿sabes? Te aseguro que si Brooklyn no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino, ahora mismo tu serias mi novio…

-tu lo que eres un pelota-decía al tiempo que sacaba su billetera y le daba algo de dinero-pero me lo devuelves…

-no te preocupes, Kai-habló mientras se acercaba al bicolor y le daba un beso en la mejilla-gracias por esto-le dijo mostrándole el dinero y guiñándole un ojo, después se alejo corriendo del dueño de Dranzer dejando a este con cara de idiota sobándose la parte rozada por los labios del pelirrojo… sintió una presencia detrás suyo, unas manos posándose en su hombro y al voltearse un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro que lo tiro al suelo.

-Bry… Bryan…

-te dije que te alejaras de Yuriy.

La mirada penetrante y llena de odio sobre su ser lo hizo temblar involuntariamente, el lavanda se acerco a el y lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta levantándolo, sus miradas frente a frente, clavada la una en la otra, una procesaba odio y la otra miedo.

-escúchame Kai-hablaba de forma amenazante- no quiero hacerte daño ¡de verdad que no!-su tono se volvía mas amenazante y llena de odio con cada palabra que salía de sus labios-pero TÚ me estas obligando, aléjate de Yuriy y te aseguro que entre nosotros no habrá ningún problema…

Lo empujo soltándolo y tirándolo de nuevo al suelo, su mirada se volvió a clavar en Kai, quien lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, hasta que un gesto en el bicolor lo desconcertó.

-¿de que te ríes, loco?

Kai se levanto con la cabeza gacha, impidiéndole ver su mirada, tras levantarla lo que Bryan vio lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, esos dos orbes carmines lo miraban desafiante, llenos de ira, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ese punto de tristeza…

-Ka… Kai.

-Yuriy nunca volverá a ser tuyo, acéptalo, Bryan.

-¿Qué?-sus ojos se volvieron un mar de sorpresa-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¿es que aparte de ciego eres sordo? Dije que Yuriy es de Brooklyn y TÚ no podrás quitárselo.

-¿Brooklyn? No me hagas reír, ese idiota no quiere a Yuriy, y veo muy cerca el día en que vuelva a tener a mi pelirrojo entre mis brazos.

-los sueños son bellos, Bryan, pero la realidad a veces se vuelve una pesadilla, reconócelo, Brooklyn tiene mejor porte que tu, es mas atractivo, más guapo y además, de lejos se ve que es mejor persona que tu.

-tu lo has dicho, de lejos, porque si lo tuvieras cerca, verías que lo supero en todo.

-si, sobre todo en arrogancia, vanidad y estupidez.

-eso se podría aplicar mejor a tu persona.

-es posible…

-¡bah! Como sea, de vuelta al tema principal, dime ¿Qué te traes con mi Yuriy?

-¿con el? Nada…

-¡ya, claro! Entonces ¿a que vino el beso de antes? Porque no creo que dos amigos ande besándose en un lugar tan recóndito como este.

-¿hablas del beso en la mejilla que me dio el pelirrojo hace un momento? Si, fue muy lindo…

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-aléjate de el.

-que se aleje el de mi.

-no te pases de listo, Kai.

-no me paso de listo, simplemente lo soy.

-Kai, escúchame-se acercó a Kai y lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros mirándolo con rencor- por última vez te lo digo ¡deja a Yuriy en paz!

Kai no dijo nada, tan solo se liberó de su agarre, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa dándole la espalda a Bryan y comenzó a alejarse con paso tranquilo.

-Kai, no te vallas, aún no terminamos de hablar.

-yo si.

-¡Kai!

El aludido se volvió mirándolo con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡no te rías cretino!

Kai le dio de nuevo la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-todo lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de memo.

-¿Qué… dijiste?

Esta vez fue Bryan quien se quedó mirando mientras el bicolor, con paso tranquilo, se alejaba de el, con un dejo de confusión en su mirada.

-ese idiota…

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, una mano se apoyo en el hombro del pelilavanda.

-bonito trasero ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Bryan se volvió y se encontró de nuevo con ese molesto pelo de zanahoria.

-te he dicho que Kai tiene un bonito trasero ¿acaso no te fijaste?

Bryan miraba con desgana al pelinaranja, después volvió su vista hacia Kai, mirando en el punto justo que había mencionado su molesto acompañante… una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

-bueno, no esta mal.

-si, pero es una lastima ¿no crees?

-¿a que te refieres?

-pues que me hubiese gustado ser yo quien lo estrenara, pero Yuriy se me adelantó.

-¿Cómo?

-pero la verdad es que tú también me das mucha envidia, duermes con Kai todas las noches… ¡seguro que tiene que parecer un angelito cuando duerme!-el pelinaranja soltó un suspiro-me gustaría verlo…

-déjame tranquilo…-comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Brooklyn.

-¿Dónde vas?

-no te importa.

-o.. oye, no le hagas nada a Kai.

-¿de que hablas?

-pues que no quiero que lo vuelvas a golpear.

-tu mismo me dijiste que podía hacerlo.

-ya, es cierto, pero cambie de opinión, no quiero que vuelvas a golpearlo de nuevo…

-lo siento, pero creo que no puedo prometerte eso, si ese altanero se porta mal, me veré obligado a domarle…

-te vas a arrepentir, ya te le he advertido…

-no me das miedo.

-no soy yo al que tienes que temer ^^.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar, Bryan miraba sorprendido al pelizanahoria mientras se alejaba lentamente de el…

-eres tan raro…-seguía alejándose- no te acerques mas a mi, no quiero que me contagies tu demencia.

-¿mi que…?

-adiós lunático.

Sin más, el ruso se fue, dejando aun confundido Brooklyn detrás suyo mirándolo…

-¿y a este que mosca le picó? O.O

Continuara.

Bueno, pues aquí el quinto capitulo, espero les haya gustado y disfrutado.

Como comente al principio lo escribí en el descanso de las clases (y a veces en clases, cuando el profe no miraba, pero es un secreto, no me delaten please) jeje

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que no se demore tanto como este /.

Chaito n.n


	6. Chapter 6

En silencio

Capitulo 6.

Ya esta aquí el sexto capitulo! Ojala les guste

Beyblade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla…

Capitulo 6.

El manto negro que cubría la noche lo había sorprendido en aquel lejano lugar, absorto en sus pensamientos… en aquellas palabras que hacia unas horas su rival le había regalado, mas la lluvia que comenzaba a caer le hizo apresurarse al hotel, dar un largo paseo no había sido muy buena idea, más teniendo en cuenta que no conocía muy bien el lugar y preguntar era la ultima opción que el quisiera tomar, cuando ya al fin conoció los jardines lo que menos quería era ver a su compañero de cuarto, así que decidió descansar un rato, pero su mente no paraba de divagar, esas palabras, ¡esas malditas palabras! '_¿verdad que Kai tiene un bonito trasero?' 'pero es una lástima, Yuriy se me adelantó'_. ¿Qué tenían de cierta esas palabras? ¿de verdad esos dos habían mantenido ese tipo de relaciones? Su cabeza se había convertido en un mar de dudas, las cuales necesitaba disipar, pero ¿a quien iba a preguntar? Obviamente tanto Yuriy como Kai lo iban a negar, uno por tener pareja y otro por ser quien es: Kai Hiwatari.

La lluvia lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, con paso tranquilo se dirigía hacia el hotel, dedujo que su compañero ya estaría durmiendo, pues ya eran mas de las 23:00 horas, sin tratar de hacer ruido se adentro en su habitación quería tomar una ducha, miro a Kai, como se imaginó dormía sobre un costado, y volvió a recordar esas palabras '_¡seguro que tiene que parecer un angelito mientras duerme!_' lo miro bien, cambio su mirada de odio por una curiosa.

-se ve lindo, demasiado para ser él…

Al ratito de estar mirándolo, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando ya puso el seguro a la puerta, un par de ojos carmines se abrieron mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sabia que hacerse el dormido para no escucharlo seria buena idea, pero jamás pensó oír eso de la propia boca del lavanda. No pensó mas, cerro los ojos y ya si se quedo dormido.

Se quedo un rato metido en el baño, más de media hora, de nuevo pensando en esas palabras, imaginándose a su Yuriy haciéndole el amor a Kai, estaba cabreado, celoso, tenia unas ganas terribles de matar a ese etúpido bicolor, salió del baño, con instintos asesinos, miró al chico, odio, era lo único que sentía hacia él, a punto de llamarlo lo volvió a mirar, su rostro cambió, el dueño de Dranzer dormía plácidamente, en la misma postura en la que antes lo había visto, pero con una pequeña diferencia, una casi impredecible sonrisa adornaba los labios de su compañero, se quedó viéndolo durante un rato… era bello, un auténtico ángel. Cuando al fin volvió en si, decidió que lo más sensato seria acostarse también, y así lo hizo, se tumbo boca arriba y coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca, cuando ya estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido…

-¡pero qué…!

…sintió algo rodeando su cintura y un leve peso sobre su pecho ¿Kai? ¿abrazándolo? ¿durmiendo sobre él? Barajó la posibilidad de aventarlo lejos, arrojarlo de la cama si era necesario, pero la cara del bicolor iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, la suave respiración, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía … no pudo, lo dejó estar, bueno, por una noche no iba a pasar nada ¿no?

La mañana se hizo manifiesta en su habitación, sus carmesíes orbes se abrieron lentamente, molestos por la luz del sol, observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, no le extrañó al mirar el reloj, ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y se adentró al baño, una buena ducha no le vendría nada mal.

Tras la relajante ducha se apresuró a salir de la habitación, pero algo en el suelo, frente a la puerta, llamó su atención… un sobre, lo tomó entre sus manos y miró el reverso, levaba su nombre, lo miró durante unos segundos, dentro de él había un trozo de papel el cual decidió extraer para contemplar mejor su contenido, una breve escritura, pocas palabras para tomarlas en serio, guardó el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la habitación dispuesto a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Se había pasado la mañana entrenando, pensó que de momento era suficiente, ahora le tocaba descansar, una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro, ni ganas de mirar tenia, de seguro se trataría de ese estúpido pelo de zanahoria, nada mas lejos de la realidad…

-¿Yuriy?

-Hola, Bryan, cuanto tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó secamente el lavanda sin mirarlo.

-caray, que seco te volviste.

-contéstame Yuriy-esta vez lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, no sabia porque, pero estaba enfadado.

-solo vine a verte ¿no puedo hacerlo?

-¿con que pretexto?

-¿acaso debo tener alguno?

-¿Qué quieres?

-te has vuelto muy curioso últimamente…

-¡ya esta bien! ¡Dime solo a que viniste!

Kai se estaba acercando al lugar donde hablaban esos dos.

-solo vine a darte algo-sin decir nada más lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo, Kai se quedó estático mirando la escena y Bryan no fue menos, quien ni siquiera correspondió el beso.

Varios segundos que parecieron eternos, tanto para el bicolor como para el lavanda, el cual se separó rápidamente del pelirrojo.

-¿por qué has hecho eso, Yuriy?

-solo quería comprobar una cosa…

Bryan se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, algo en esa acción lo había enfadado y bastante.

-¿acaso no te gustaría volver conmigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-nada…

-¿y Brooklyn?

-no me hables de ese estúpido…

-¿te peleante con él? Y supongo que esa es la razón por la que quieres volver conmigo…

-¡no, claro que no!

-¿me ves cara de tonto?

-un poco si, la verdad.

-idiota…

Unos pasos alejándose del lugar hicieron voltear sus miradas.

-¿Kai?-dijo Yuriy sorprendido.

-lo siento-decía el bicolor mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente-no era mi intención interrumpir.

-pero no es lo que crees…-volvió a excusarse.

-no me importa, Bryan y tu sois libres de hacer lo que os de la gana…

-pero…

El lavanda tan solo miraba a esos dos, por el tipo de conversación, algo deba pasar entre ellos.

-entre tú y yo no hay nada, y mucho menos tengo algo con ese petimetre de ahí-si no lo han notado, habla de Bryan-así que puedes ahorrar saliva, las explicaciones se las tendrás que dar a tu novio, no a mi.

Ya estaba dispuesto a irse, acelero su paso para desaparecer lo antes posible, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, al volverse, vio al pelilavanda…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre Yuriy y tú?

-…

-te hice una pregunta, Kai…

-no tengo porque responder.

-escúchame, idiota-lo agarro por el cuello, amenazándolo con dejarlo sin aire si apretaba mas sus manos -si no te alejas de él ¡te mato! Juro que te mato.

No hubo más palabras, sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo, esta vez el golpeado había sido él.

-y si tú vuelve a ponerme una sola mano encima, te aseguro que peligran tus descendencias-después, el ojicarmín se volvió, ya si, dispuesto a irse.

-eso fue… un golpe bajo-se quejó el lavanda.

-¡ahí va! ¡que carácter! Estooo… ¿pega muy duro?-pregunto 'inocentemente' el pelirrojo mirando al lavanda

-¡cállate idiota! Esta me la pagas, Hiwatari, juro que me la pagas…

El bicolor seguía caminando, sus pasos eran rápidos, quería alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible, cuando pensó que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos, se apoyo sobre un árbol, quería llorar, mas su orgullo no se lo permitía, agacho sus brazos hacia sus costados y recordó el sobre, ese que se había guardado por la mañana en su bolsillo, lo saco y volvió a leer su contenido:

_Me gustas mucho, Kai, pero quisiera decírtelo de frente, cara a cara._

_Te espero en el parque que hay junto a las instalaciones de la BBA, estaré allí durante todo el día._

_K._

Se quedo un rato mirándolo, iría a esa 'cita', igual no tenia nada que perder, pero quizás si mucho que ganar, se volvió a guardar el papel en el bolsillo y se dirigió al lugar indicado, conseguiría olvidarse del idiota de Bryan SI o SI, sea como fuere, no le importaba, así tuviera que ser en brazos de otra persona.

Continuará.

Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algo, no soy Hiwatari Neko Neko, soy su mamá, mi hija se encuentra en el hospital debido a un accidente que tuvo y me ha pedido que le escriba este capitulo y lo suba, debo decir que yo tan solo he escrito lo que ella me iba dictando, es decir, ella sigue siendo la autora.

Me pidió que pidiera disculpas por el retraso y también me pidió que pusiera un mensaje especial a Kiray Himawari si lees esto, decirte que me hizo imprimirle el capitulo 4 de kimbaku y le gusto mucho, en cuantito salga del hospital te dejara reviews.

Bueno, esto es todo, saludos a tods los que leen, y gracias por ello.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. capitulo 7

En silencio.

Capitulo 7-

¡ya estoy aquiiiiiiii!

Disculpen el retraso, tuve algunos problemas, así que por favor ¡no me maten! …..

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo nº 7 del fic, ojala les guste ^^.

El bicolor seguía caminando, sus pasos eran rápidos, quería alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible, cuando pensó que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos, se apoyo sobre un árbol, quería llorar, mas su orgullo no se lo permitía, agacho sus brazos hacia sus costados y recordó el sobre, ese que se había guardado por la mañana en su bolsillo, lo saco y volvió a leer su contenido:

_Me gustas mucho, Kai, pero quisiera decírtelo de frente, cara a cara._

_Te espero en el parque que hay junto a las instalaciones de la BBA, estaré allí durante todo el día._

_K._

Se quedo un rato mirándolo, iría a esa 'cita', igual no tenia nada que perder, pero quizás si mucho que ganar, se volvió a guardar el papel en el bolsillo y se dirigió al lugar indicado, conseguiría olvidarse del idiota de Bryan SI o SI, sea como fuere, no le importaba, así tuviera que ser en brazos de otra persona.

Caminaba despacio por el parque ¿Quién le habría enviado esa nota? Esa ''k'' al final de ella lo dejó un poco confundido, ¿seria Ray Kon? ¿o quizás algunos de los hermanos Kinomiya? Pues estaba claro que Bryan no sería. Sea quien fuere, pensaba descubrirlo pronto.

La oscuridad se hizo presente, su luz se apagó, algo le había tapado su visión ¿unas manos? Se volvió lentamente pensando descubrir a la persona que le impedía seguir caminado.

-¿tú?

-si Kai, soy yo….

-¿tu eres quien me ha dejado la nota?-preguntó con algo de sorpresa el bicolor.

-¿Qué tan raro es que haya sido yo?

-…

-¿no tienes nada que decir? ¿una contestación quizás?

-¿contestar? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-pues que te parece que haya sido yo…

-no me gusta…

-¿Qué?

-no quiero que seas tú.

-valla ¿acaso tenias la esperanza de que fuera el idiota de Bryan?

-no, claro que no, es solo que…

-está bien Kai, no hace falta que digas nada más, sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad, que lo intentes al menos, no te vas a arrepentir…

-…

-y bien ¿Qué dices?

-…

-entiendo, te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses… hasta luego Kai…

El muchacho se alejo del ruso-japonés.

-King-dijo en un susurro el dueño de Dranzer.

Habían pasado varias horas desde su encuentro con King, ahora su única intención era volver a su habitación y descansar…

Bryan ya estaba en ella, pero para el, su prioridad no era descansar, para el, ahora mismo lo más importante era ver a Kai, a ese maldito idiota que lo había golpeado delante de su Yuriy, tenía que hacerle pagar.

La puerta se abrió, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en ella, ahí estaba, ese maldito engendro…

-¿aún estás despierto?-preguntó con indiferencia el bicolor.

-te estaba esperando…

-¿a mí?-logró disimular su sorpresa-¿tan importante soy para ti?-comentó divertido, casi rozando a la burla.

-para mi, ahora lo que más deseo es borrarte esa miserable sonrisa de tu maldito rostro.

-¿y de que mane…? -no pudo acabar su frase, unas fuertes manos lo agarraban del cuello, fue aventado violentamente contra la pared.

-¡maldito bastardo! No permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme delante de Yuriy…

Kai no podía contestar, le faltaba el aire, ¿ese idiota realmente pensaba matarlo o que? Era la segunda vez en un mismo día que hacía eso tenia sus manos fuertemente asidas a las del lavanda, en un vano intento por aflojar su agarre, pero sus fuerzas comenzaba a flaquear, no fue hasta que el más mayor se dio cuento y le soltó, dejándole caer al suelo intentado recuperar algo de oxigeno…

-cretino…-sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue a acostar.

La alborada se hizo presente, el agua fría recorría su nívea piel, aún tenia su piel un poco marcada, aunque apenas se notaba… al salir de la ducha, se vistió con su ya clásica vestimenta, incluida su bufanda (hoy más que nunca) no tenía ganas de nada, y aunque no se encontrara muy bien, entrenar le distraería un poco, aunque no pudiera participar en ese campeonato, porque el majadero de su compañero no quería entrenar con él…

Por su parte el pelilavanda seguía durmiendo, un llamado a la puerta le hizo despertar, de mala gana se levantó, abrió la puerta y ¡sorpresa! Un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, Kai salió del baño y se quedó atónito viendo la escena…

-asombroso…-comentó el bicolor, al escucharlo, ambos muchachos se separaron rápidamente…

-¡idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-se quejó el recién llegado.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Fuiste tu quién se me echó encima!-reprobó el lavanda.

-¡fue por qué pensé que eras Kai, imbécil! ¡tú pudiste haberlo evitado!

-¡como te atreves, hijo de perra! ¡yo no soy ese idiota!

-¡el único idiota aquí eres tú!

-¡ni siquiera me parezco a él!

-¡más quisieras tú parecerte un poco a él, mastodonte!

-¡escuálido!

-¡rollizo!

-¡tu madre!

-yo me piro-murmuró el bicolor, y se marchó de allí, dejando a Bryan y a King con sus diferentes apelativos.

Mas tarde, en su lugar de entrenamiento, el bicolor practicaba con Dranzer, pero sus pensamientos estaban con ese bastardo, ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de ese idiota que no hacia más que lastimarlo?

-¡hn! ¡Maldito tarado! ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en ese zolocho? ¡ni siquiera es guapo!-un pobre árbol fue presa del enojo del bicolor, quien parecía haber hecho un injerto de Dranzer en él-pero ¿a quién pretendo engañar…?

Mucho más apartado de allí, un furioso pelilavanda caminaba raudo por entre la maleza del bosque.

-ese idiota, ¿quién se habrá creído que es? "Kai esto, Kai lo otro" ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota? Ni que fuera…

-holaaaa….

-…hn … Brooklyn.

-veo que te alegras de verme…

-no estoy para bromas…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡nada!

-¿seguro?

-grr "_maldito pelo de zanahoria, su maldita sonrisa me saca de quicio, ¿es que nunca deja de sonreír?" _no te importa…

-suspiro- está bien, me rindo.

-haces bien…

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

-pues porque… _"seré idiota" _¡por nada!

-¿sabes que hay otro chico detrás de Kai?

-¿y qué con eso?

-también hay otro detrás de Yuriy.

-¿quéééééé? ¡Eso es imposible!

-claro que es posible, él es muy guapo y…

-¡no quería decir eso, idiota!

-¿ah no?-poniendo cara de "falso sorprendido"-vamos, Yuriy es mi novio, soy yo quien debería preocuparse, después de todas esas noches que me ha regalado, seria para mi, como decirlo… no podría soportar una sola noche sin él…

-¿Qué dices, estúpido? Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi Kai, él es solo mío.

-….

-¿y ahora porque no hablas?

-Yuriy es mío…

-pero pronto te lo quitaré, pienso recuperarlo…

- ….-sonrisa típica de Brooklyn.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-estoy pensando en como haría para tener a esos dos bombones en mi cama.

-el otro idiota puedes quedártelo, pero a mi Kai lo dejas tranquilo, ¿OK?

-y van dos…-sonrisa tipo Brooklyn.

-¿uh?

-estás loquito por él ¿eh?

-¡claro! Recuerda que antes de pertenecerte a ti, él me perteneció a mi, fue mío primero.

-te equivocas, ÉL no ha sido de ninguno de los dos… aunque no te niego que me gustaría tenerlo en mi cama todas las noches…

-pero ¿tú de quien demonios hablas?

-…-suspiro- tengo que irme, Bryan, ya nos veremos.

-¡oye, no te vallas!-demasiado tarde- ¿para que viene a molestar ese idiota? ¡ah! ¡Maldita sea!… primero el idiota ese de King, y ahora este…-suspiro- será mejor que valla a entrenar, así despejaré un poco mi mente.

Cerca del hotel.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Brooklyn? Pareces raro.

-acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¿arqueológico? Mira que eso nos podría dar mucho dine…

-es sobre Bryan…

-¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Que es un idiota…

-pero, eso no es ningún descubrimiento, es decir, de siempre se ha sabido…

-ah, no me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es que es tan estúpido e ignorante que no se da cuenta de la realidad…

-¿realidad?

-¡si! ¡esa que tiene frente a sus ojos! ¡la misma realidad que duerme con él todas las noches! ¡que suerte tiene el tarado! ¡y lo peor es que no sabe aprovecharlo!

-¿perdona?

-estooo… verás… quiero decir que Kai está loquito por él, eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-hn-asintió, aunque un poco mosqueado.

-pues resulta, que sin darse cuenta, el muy perro ha confesado que él también le gusta, pero reitero ¡ni se ha dado cuenta! ¿no crees que eso es de idiota?

-si, si claro-gotita en su nuca-¿y tú piensas hacer algo al respecto?

-¡pues separarlos! ¡yo quiero a Kai!

-¿Qué has dicho?-venita en su frente.

-estooo, quiero decir que quiero que Kai sea feliz, y no creo que ese sádico pueda hacerlo…

-de verdad que eres raro, Brooklyn, será mejor que me valla, no quiero que me pegues lo lunático… te veo luego, en la habitación… adiós, psicópata…

-si, claro…-procesando información- ¡un momento! ¿Cómo me llamó?

En el lugar de entrenamiento de Bryan/Kai.

-genial, ese estúpido de Hiwatari tiene ocupado el Bey estadio, no me apetece entrenar con él, mejor me voy…

Pero del dicho al hecho, hay un buen trecho…

-¡vamos Dranz…. !

Sus ojos se nublaron, sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo, en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo estaba en el mismo tumbado…

-¡Kai!-presuroso fue hacia él, cuado llegó a su lado, lo volteó, se había desmayado-está ardiendo-dijo tocándole la frente-maldita sea, ¿ahora que hago con este tonto? ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a entrenar enfermo?-sin más, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó al hotel, donde lo tumbó en la cama y lo cobijó con las sábanas, después se dirigió al baño, donde humedeció una toalla y se la puso en la frente al bicolor.

-valla, ¿ahora me toca hacer de niñera de este bastardo?-se quedó un rato mirándole, sus finas facciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y esa boca entreabierta reclamando aire…-es… bello, no hay duda… no, pero ¿que estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo se me ocurre siquiera pensarlo?-volvió a palparle la frente-le está subiendo la fiebre, tendré que darle algún calmante…-se acercó a los cajones, buscando algo que darle, tras un rato, al fin encontró el objeto de su deseo-aquí está…-se acercó al bicolor- idiota, despierta, tienes que tomarte la pastilla…-no hay respuesta- maldita sea ¿Cómo quiere que le de la pastilla si está dormido? Maldición, ¡maldición! Sólo queda una forma…-tras meditarlo durante varios interminables segundos, se introdujo la pastilla en la boca y se fue acercando lentamente al bicolor- "_pero ¡por qué tengo que hacer yo esto?"_- y aunque su le mente dijera una cosa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, cerró sus ojos, y, en unos instantes, sus labios estaban unidos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pudiendo observar como unos ojos rubíes lo miraban con sorpresa….

Continuará

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado!

No se si será de su agrado, pero… las musas me abandonaron… ejem, no se si será excusa jeje.

Bueno, solo quiero dar las gracias por leer y en especial a Yue Kokuyoku,

Kiray Himawari por sus hermosos Reviews y a PPBKAI, ¡gracias por tu mensaje! me dio mucho ánimo cuando lo leí.

¡muchas gracias a todos! Cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo dando la lata! Jeje

Les traigo el capitulo 8, ojala les guste!

Sean muy buenos conmigo, please! =3 y no me maten por la tardanza please =^-^=

beyblade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 8

- "_pero ¡por qué tengo que hacer yo esto?__"_- y aunque su le mente dijera una cosa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, cerró sus ojos, y, en unos instantes, sus labios estaban unidos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pudiendo observar como unos ojos rubíes lo miraban con sorpresa….

Bryan se levantó raudo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, uno con sorpresa y el otro, ¿avergonzado?

- ¿qué… qué… qué dices? ¡yo no te estaba besando! ¡te lo has imaginado!

-yo no he dicho nad…

-solo pretendía que te tomaras una pastilla, nada más, no se porque imaginas cosas extrañas.

- ¿una pastilla?-dijo incorporándose un poco en la cama, su cabeza le daba vueltas, parecía como si una daga se la hubiera atravesado, se puso una mano en su frente, mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su cara…

- ¿estás bien? aun no te has tomado la pastilla- se acercó al cajón, escupió la pastilla que llevaba en la boca y le entregó otra- creo que ya no me necesitas… puedes tomarla tu solo.

- no la necesito…

- haz lo que quieras, yo ya he cumplido- sin más se metió al baño, mientras, Kai observaba la susodicha gragea como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo? ¿seria bueno intentar algo con King? Realmente estoy confundido, no se que hacer…

En la ducha

- maldito Hiwatari, después que me preocupo por él… es un idiota…-inconscientemente posó sus dedos en sus labios-son tan cálidos… y suaves-apartó rápido sus dedos de su boca-¿Qué estoy diciendo? maldita sea, este Hiwatari, seguro que está intentando seducirme…-Rato después salio del baño, observó como el bicolor aun miraba la pastilla sin tomársela.-¿Qué pasa? Tómatela, no es veneno.

-Estoy bien, no necesito nada- dejó la pastilla sobre la mesa se levantó de la cama, tan rápido fue su movimiento, que trastabilló, su tobillo se dobló… hubiese caído al suelo, de no ser por los fuertes brazos del lavanda, quien lo sostuvo firme.

-ten más cuidado- fue la escueta respuesta de Bryan -no tengo ganas de estar cuidándote todo el tiempo… no te soporto.

-si no me soportas ¿Por qué no me sueltas de una vez? -Bryan lo miró, lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por la cintura, el bicolor tenia sus manos puestas sobre su pecho, sus caras muy, muy juntas, ambos sonrojados, uno por la fiebre, el otro simplemente por la cercanía, sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra, cada vez se veían más cerca, a punto de rozar sus labios -me aplastas- y adiós magia.

-idiota-espetó Bryan al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba-_ "maldita sea ¿Qué es lo que he estado a punto de hacer?"_-miró al bicolor-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ahora vas a vigilarme? ¿o es que no puedo darme una ducha?

-¿y qué pasa con la pastilla? ¿no vas a tomarla?

-pesado, ¿Qué parte de "no me hace falta" no entiendes?

-está bien, pero al menos no uses agua fría, tienes mucha fiebre, usa agua calentita, o enfermarás más.

-¿y desde cuando te preocupas tu por mi?-preguntó enarcando una ceja, al no obtener respuesta, se metió al baño-estúpido.

-yo no… me preocupo por él… ¿verdad?-se preguntó a si mismo- ¡joder! ¿Qué me pasa con ese torpe? ¡me está volviendo loco!

Tras un largo rato meditando, se metió en la cama, estaba muy cansado, Kai salio del baño e hizo lo propio, se encontraba mal, se había dado una ducha fría, y ahora lo estaba pagando, quizás si debió hacerle caso al psicópata que estaba a su lado, tenia mucho frío, su cuerpo temblaba, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a buscar el calor del cuerpo de su compañero de cama, el cual se sobresaltó, intentó separarse rápidamente de él.

-no… déjame estar un ratito así, por favor-pidió un adormilado Kai, atrayéndolo de nuevo a él, Bryan le palpó la frente, el idiota seguía teniendo fiebre.

-seguro que no me hiciste caso y te metiste bajo un chorro de agua fría ¿me equivoco?-no obtuvo respuesta, Kai ya se había dormido, prácticamente en sus brazos-y ahora ¿Qué hago?-miró hacia la mesita de noche y vio la pastilla, la cogió y miró al durmiente-esta vez vas a tomártela, quieras o no, Hiwatari-noto como el cuerpo del bicolor temblaba levemente, como si de un impulso se tratar y aunque la temperatura allí era bastante elevada, abrazo más al de ojos carmines para ofrecerle calor

Llego al día siguiente, Kai aun seguía en brazos de Bryan. El lavanda abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del dueño de Dranzer a escasos centímetros del suyo, aun seguía dormido, con mucha dificultad y cuidado para no despertarlo, se fue alejando poco a poco de él, volvió a tocarle la frente, aun tenia fiebre, pero no tanta como la noche anterior, fue testigo de como su compañero también abría lentamente sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos rubíes…

Alguien llamó a la puerta justo en ese momento… y siguió llamando.

-¿Por qué me miras así embobado? Hace rato que están llamando a la puerta… ¡aparta! -sin respuestas- ¿Bryan? ¿te ocurre algo? ¿no me digas que ya te ligué el resfriado?

-¿qué?- se "despertó" con un sobresalto -¿qué ocurre?

-pues que están llamando a la puerta, y no me puedo mover porque tengo un gran peso encima.

-¿eh? ¿pero como llegaste ahí abajo?

-¡tú te pusiste encima de mí, bruto!

-¡maldita sea! ¡lo sabia! ¡intentas seducirme!

-perdón ¿Qué has dicho? ¿te patina el disco o qué? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo intento… seducirte? ¡vamos Bryan, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar!

-¿ah si? ¿entonces porque estás siempre…?

-valla, no esperé encontraros en esta situación- interrumpió una vocecita que había irrumpido en su habitación.

-Yu… Yuriy.

-bah, si por mi podéis seguir, no os preocupéis…

-¿Cómo has entrado? -preguntó el bicolor.

-bueno, quería hablar con Bryan, así que vine hasta vuestra habitación y os escuché discutir, por cierto, muy tonta esa disputa…

-no te he pedido opinión sobre nuestras discusiones, solo quiero saber como has entrado, nada más.

-por la puerta…

-eso es obvio, ¿no?- esta vez habló Bryan.

-la dejasteis abierta, no es mi culpa que seáis tan descuidados.

-ha sido él- señaló el bicolor al lavanda.

-pero por tu culpa, siempre tengo que estar haciendo de niñera contigo.

-yo no recuerdo haberte pedido tu ayuda.

-¡ya basta los dos! ¡he venido aquí para hablar contigo, Bryan, no para escucharos discutir!

-pero si ha empezado él…

-¡que te calles! De verdad que pareces un crío.

-está bien- suspiro- ¿y que quieres hablar conmigo, Yuriy?

-pues veras, quiero aclararte algo, Bryan, Brooklyn me ha…

-antes de aclararle nada, Bryan ¡quítate de una puñetera vez de encima!

-cht, cachis, es cierto-dijo para si mientras se levantaba.

-pero si hacéis una linda pareja ^^.

-de eso ni hablar, yo jamás tendría nada con este pajarraco -comentó de forma despectiva el lavanda.

-yo mejor me voy, no pienso seguir aguantando a este… degenerado -Kai se levanto rápidamente, pero como aún la fiebre no le había desaparecido, al contrario, había vuelto a subir, volvió a caer en los brazos del degenerado, perdón, Bryan.

-idiota, no te levantes tan bruscamente, aun no te bajó del todo la fiebre.

-no me toques…

-¡pero si eres tu el que se me ha echado encima!

-solo he tropeza…

Todo se volvió negro…

-¿se ha desmayado?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-eso parece, ayer le pasó lo mismo, tiene mucha fiebre.

-valla- ayudó a tumbarlo sobre la cama- ¿ha tomado algo para la fiebre? quizás deberíamos llevarlo al médico.

-inténtalo, a ver si te deja-comento con tono de burla el lavanda.

-es cierto, Kai es un poco cabezota-lo miró- ¿a caso no se ve lindo dormidito? Parece todo un angelito.

-si- dijo absorto en el rostro del bicolor.

-Bryan…

-dime…

-quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante sobre Brooklyn, pero antes de seguir dialogando contigo ¿me puedes mirar, por favor? Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo dormir.

-¿Qué? ¿decías algo?

-¿me vas a escuchar si o no?

-si, claro, habla.

-he roto con Brooklyn, definitivamente…

-pero ¿por qué?- miró a Kai- ya entiendo- soltó con una mezcla entre ira y dolor.

-si Bryan, por él, por Kai…

Un incómodo silencio se adueño del lugar, unos segundos que parecieron eterno…

-¡maldita sea!- explotó finalmente- ¡lo sabía! ¡Maldito seas, Hiwatari! realmente me lo vas ha robar, ¡te vas a quedar con mi Yuriy!

-nadie te va a robar nada, Bryan, primero, porque no soy tuyo, y segundo, porque no es lo que piensas…-miró al lavanda unos segundos esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, pero al no haber respuestas, siguió hablando- se que Brooklyn te ha estado hablando cosas sobre Kai y yo, pero todo es absolutamente falso, todo se lo ha inventado…

-¿de… de qué hablas?

-nada de lo que te ha dicho el pelo zanahoria es verdad, entre Kai y yo no hay absolutamente nada, salvo una amistad, _si se le puede llamar así._

-pero… Brooklyn me dijo… el me mostró una foto vuestra donde los dos os estabais…

-¿hablas de esta?-saco la foto y se la mostró- pura ilusión óptica, si te fijas bien, no está pasando nada entre nosotros- dijo entregándole el papel.

-se ve claramente lo que está pasan…

-¿pasa algo?

-solo que me he dado cuenta que soy un completo idiota.

-te juro que entre Kai y yo jamás ha habido nada, todo ha sido invención de Brooklyn, él…

-¿yo qué?

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la puerta.

-Brooklyn.

Bryan lo único que quería era ponerse de pie y darle su merecido a ese cabeza alimento de conejo, y lo hubiese hecho de no haberse visto amenazado por una pistola.

Continuará.

¡Pues esto es todo por ahora! Ojalá el pueda actualizar pronto (todo depende de si los profes no ponen muchos exámenes, si los profes no ponen muchos deberes, si los profes no ponen muchos trabajos de clase en grupos o individuales… y también de mi, para que nos vamos a engañar o.o) pues nada, que espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo (el cual he escrito al menos tres veces, la primera porque no acababa de convencerme y la eliminé, la segunda me quedó algo mejor y la eliminé (accidentalmente) y la tercera, esta, que no me quedo como quería, pero bueno, al menos creo que avanza la historia (eso espero))

Ya solo me queda da las gracias a todos por leer, en especial a mis lindas Kiray Himawari y Yue Kokuyoku por sus lindos reviews.

Un abrazo a todos ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

¡felices fiestas!

¿Qué tal os va todo?

Yo aquí, preparando la navidad, comprando turrones y polvorones, y haciendo bombones *¬*.

Aquí el capitulo 9

¡Espero les guste!

Beyblade no me pertenece… (y ya saben el resto de la historia)

Capitulo 9

-te juro que entre Kai y yo jamás ha habido nada, todo ha sido invención de Brooklyn, él…

-¿yo qué?

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la puerta.

-Brooklyn.

Bryan lo único que quería era ponerse de pie y darle su merecido a ese cabeza alimento de conejo, y lo hubiese hecho de no haberse visto amenazado por una pistola.

-maldito cobarde- espetó el lavanda.

-baja el arma, Brooklyn, puedes hacerle daño a alguien.

-para eso estoy aquí, para acabar con todo esto, quitarme un estorbo de en medio, así Kai será solo mío.

-¡por encima de mi cadáver!- volvió a hablar Bryan.

-claro, para eso es la pistola.

-Brooklyn, dame el arma- ordenó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué pasa si le haces daño a Kai? No creo que eso sea lo que quieres.

-¿sabes qué, Yuriy? Esa es una muy buena idea, si es Kai quien muere, no será para nadie- mostró una sádica sonrisa- porque si no es mío- apuntó al bicolor- nadie más será su dueño- quitó el seguro del arma, posó su dedo sobre el gatillo… pero llamaron a la puerta.

-servicio de habitaciones, ¿puedo entrar?

-bueno, por esta vez os habéis salvado- se guardó la pistola- adiós amigos- les guiñó un ojo, les mostró la más amable de sus sonrisas y se fue.

-Bryan…

-dime…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-un loco.

-no me refería a Brooklyn, lo que te pregunto es porque defendiste de esa forma a Kai, por lo que tengo entendido, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que le pase.

-¿yo lo defendí?

-pues si.

-no, eso no puede ser, te defendía a ti, no a este debilucho.

-hump, lo que tu digas- se levantó- tengo que irme, cuida a Kai-abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¿pu… puedo entrar?-preguntó una tímida muchacha en la entrada, la cual llevaba unas sábanas limpias cubriéndole parte de la cara- vengo a limpiar el cuarto.

-como quieras, de todas formas yo tengo que irme.

-es.. Está bien.

Cuando Bryan se hubo marchado, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la limpiadora al ver a Kai tumbado, lo primero que hizo desaparecer de su disfraz fue esos terribles anteojos, luego la peluca, y por último el traje.

-ahora si te tengo a mi merced, Kai.

En los pasillos del hotel…

-¡Yuriy!

-Bryan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tenemos que hablar….

-te dije que cuidaras de Kai, está enfermo.

-¡vamos! No soy su niñera, además, será solo un rato.

-está bien, pero solo un momento, no quiero que Kai esté mucho tiempo solo, podría necesitar algo…

-¡por Dios! ¡que no es un crío!

-está bien ¿Qué quieres?

-quiero que vuelvas conmigo…

-no.

-Yuriy…

-lo que tú y yo sentimos es mutuo.

-eso ya lo sé, por eso te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a ser mi novio.

-está bien- dijo bajito tras suspirar- Bryan, bésame…

-¿qué?

-que me beses… -no esperó a que se lo dijera una tercera vez, unió sus labios a los del pelirrojo en una acción desesperada, demandando cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca, pero tras varios segundos, se separaron.

-¿y bien Bryan? Dime ¿Qué sentiste?

-un… un beso.

-Bryan ¿Qué has sentido al besarme? Dímelo.

-…

-…

-…

-nada…

-eso quiere decir que ya me olvidaste, ya no sientes nada por mi.

-no, yo te quiero, Yuriy

-no Bryan, no es a mi a quien quieres- lo miró varios segundos- ven, vamos a tu cuarto.

-¿para qué?

-solo acompáñame.

-pero allí está Kai- se quedó pensando tan solo dos segundos- ¡claro! será divertido hacerte el amor con ese idiota delante.

-serás estúpido.

-sólo un poco.

Fueron directos a la habitación, la felicidad de Bryan se vio truncada a abrir la puerta, ver a Kai desnudo, de pies y manos atadas, amordazado y con lágrimas en los ojos, la sangre del lavanda no pudo sino hervir más al ver a ese desgraciado a punto de violarlo, Kai miró a Bryan, sus ojos le pedían a gritos que lo salvara, King sólo miraba con desprecio a esos malditos coprófagos que habían interrumpido su labor.

-¡hijo de puta!- en menos de un segundo se encontraba encima de King golpeándolo. Yuriy, entre tanto, soltaba a Kai, quien aún seguía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡te voy a matar, cabrón!

-para por favor…-Bryan hizo caso omiso a esa voz detrás suya- Bryan, por favor…- su mente dejó de funcionar al sentir el cálido abrazo, ese cuerpo, simplemente cubierto con unas sábanas, apoyado en su espalda, se volteó y simplemente lo abrazó.

-vete de aquí…- dijo en tono amenazante, aún abrazando al bicolor-…si no quieres que te mate- esta vez miró de reojo al chico que estaba en el suelo, quien con bastante dificultad se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-esto no se va ha quedar así- los miró desafiante- juro que pagareis por esto, ¡y Kai será sólo mío!- y tras decir eso, se fue.

-Kai- llamó Bryan al dueño de Dranzer, el aludido levantó la cabeza, mas no dijo nada, pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los del lavanda, el cual le entregaba un tímido beso, Yuriy, que aún seguía en la habitación, simplemente sonreía, decidió dejarlos solo, pero la voz de Bryan lo detuvo- ahora comprendo- dijo mirando al pelirrojo- Yuriy, yo… yo te quiero- Kai escondió su semblante triste en el pecho del mayor, Yuriy perdió su sonrisa- te quiero mucho, para mi eres un buen amigo, contigo he vivido los mejores momentos…- la sonrisa del pelirrojo volvió a aparecer- pero a él…- abrazó más al bicolor- a él no puedo quererlo- Kai intentó separarse, sin embargo, el lavanda no se lo permitió- a él… a él simplemente… lo amo.

Perfecto, ahora ¿Qué haría él? Estaba completamente desnudo, en los brazos de un lunático, que encima de todo le había confesado que lo amaba, pero que el mismo día antes lo habría matado por su supuesta relación con Yuriy, el chico que el decía amar entonces ¿de verdad podía creerlo? Kai se separó un poco del lavanda y lo miró.

-¿lo dices enserio?- preguntó con voz entrecortada el bicolor.

-Kai…

-yo… -el ruso-japonés se separó completamente de él- mejor voy a darme una ducha, creo que me vendrá bien- dijo dirigiéndose al aseo.

-Kai, espera…- no hizo caso, siguió su camino y se encerró.

-esto… creo que yo me voy.

-Yuriy.

-¿Qué quieres, Bryan?

-lo siento…

-…- se quedó callado, mirando sorprendido al lavanda- ¿qué pasa?

-siento mucho no poder corresponderte, se que tu estás enamorado de mi, y te duele escuchar esto, pero yo…

-Bryan…

-¡no! Déjame terminar, después puedes llorar y reclamar lo que quieras.

-vale.

-yo no se cuando sucedió esto, pero me he enamorado de ese bastardo, ¡no se como! Pero así ha sucedido- miró a los ojos al pelirrojo- por eso te pido perdón, Yuriy, por no sentir lo mismo que tú…

-…-suspiro- no pasa nada, Bryan, ya verás como pronto se me pasará.

-¿lo dices enserio?

-si.

-uf, que alivio, me sentiría muy mal si sufrieras por mi culpa, no quiero que nadie sufra por mí…-dijo como si no supiera que había hecho sufrir a Kai todo ese tiempo- jamás me lo perdonaría.

-pues ya puedes ir rezando tus credos- comentó en voz baja el de ojos azules.

-¿sabes? No voy a descansar hasta conquistarlo, se que puedo lograr que Kai se fije en mi ¡puedo hacerlo!

-eso está muy bien…

-no descansaré hasta dejarlo embarazado.

-eso es imposible…

-ya lo sé, pero ¿y lo divertido que será intentarlo?

En el baño, un sonrojado bicolor se jabonaba su bien moldeado cuerpo, había dejado la puerta un poco entreabierta y "accidentalmente" había escuchado la conversación de esos dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no se lo pondría nada fácil.

Continuará

Estoooooo…. Bueno, ya se acabó este capi.

Ojala es haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, especialmente Kiray Himawari por su lindo review.

¡Se me cuidan mucho! ¡Felices fiestas y feliz año a todos!

¡que Papá Noel y los Reyes os traigan muchos regalos!

¡nos leemos pronto! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? ¿los regalitos? ¿los dulces *¬*? mhhh bombones *¬*.

Bueno, que me desmadro, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien ^^.

Y sed muy buenos durante este año, para que la próxima navidad sea aun mejor y os traigan muchos más regalos =3

Aquí de nuevo con un capitulo, el numero 10 ^_^ (madre mía, parece que fue ayer cuando lo empecé)

Bueno, dejo de escribir tonterías, ¡ojala les guste!

Capitulo10

El suave tacto de su cuerpo, su sudor, sus gemidos… todo él era perfecto, tenerlo debajo suyo, mostrándole su amor, escucharle gritar su nombre con cada embestida, con cada orgasmo, realmente delicioso.

-¡Kai!- gritó su nombre tras darle una ultima embestida.

-Bryan…

-cayó sobre el cuerpo del bicolor.

-Bryan…-llamó el dueño de Dranzer- despierta…

El lavanda abrió los ojos, vio la imagen borrosa del bicolor, quien estaba debajo suyo.

-Kai, fue delicioso…

-¿Qué fue tan delicioso, idiota?-afiló su mirada

-escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre mientras eras mío.

-idiota, ya te notaba bien raro, quítate de encima de mi, eres muy pesado.

-pero…-al verse, se dio cuenta, estaba vestido, todo había sido un sueño, uno muy agradable que haría realidad- valla, que decepción…

-me duele… todo el cuerpo-se quejó el bicolor- ¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte dormido encima de mi?

-es que eres muy cómodo…

-¡idiota! Levántate ya de una vez.

-está bien, está bien- se levantó- ¿así mejor dama?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-estúpido- se levantó- te odio.

la sonrisa del lavanda se ensanchó aún más.

-pero ya me amarás.

-lo que digas, me voy.

-Yo voy a darme una ducha ¿me acompañas?

-¡claro! ¡encantado!-sarcasmo.

-vamos Kai, no seas malo, me duelen mis bracitos de la pelea de ayer, y necesito de alguien que me frote la espalda.

-un momento, ahora mismo voy.

-¿en serio?

-si, en serio- se acercó al closet- vamos, métete al baño y ve desvistiéndote.

-Kai- no se lo podía creer, sin embargo, le hizo caso, vería a Kai desnudo de nuevo y esta vez disfrutaría de él…

-¿ya estás listo?-se escuchó por detrás de la puerta.

-si, ya puedes entrar-se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

-ayúdame a abrir la puerta, creo que llevo demasiadas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó saliendo de la ducha.

-pues ropa ¿Qué si no? Te metiste al baño sin siquiera una muda.

-es cierto-se acercó la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla- debe ser la emoción de…

¿Qué pasa si al abrir la puerta un cubo lleno de harina te cae encima y te deja más blanco que la nieve? Pues eso, te quedas callado, mirando con cara de bobo a la persona que te lo tiró encima.

-¿Qué te pasa Bryan? Estás muy pálido-sonrisa burlona.

-¿por qué… has hecho eso?

-no se, me apetecía.

-¡Kai!-gritó con aparente furia en sus ojos.

-vamos, no te enojes, será mejor que te duches.

-¡no!

-eres un poco cochino…

-vas a pagar el haberme enharinado.

-¿y de que form…?

No hubo otra forma de callarlo más que con un beso, si, un apasionado beso que tomó desprevenido al bicolor, el mayor lo agarró de la cintura, luego, sin mucha dificultad, lo elevó, logrando que Kai enredara sus piernas en sus caderas, lo llevó hasta el lavamanos y lo sentó, todo eso sin dejar de probar esos deliciosos labios, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron.

-¿y ahora qué, Kai?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡idiota! ¡mira lo que hiciste! ¡Me mojaste y me llenaste de harina!

-eso mismo hiciste tú conmigo.

-yo no te moje, tu lo hiciste solito.

-Kai…

-hum…

-dijiste que te bañarías conmigo…

-es cierto, yo cumplo lo que digo…

-¡bien! Desnúdate, yo también lo haré.

-ya estás…

-ah, es cierto, bueno, entonces yo te quitaré la ropa.

-¡quieto, manazas!-le dio un golpe en las manos-¿por qué no mejor vas a por ropa? yo te espero aquí…

-¿te da apuro desvestirte delante de mi, eh? Está bien, pero tu ve destapando ese bonito… quiero decir, ve desnudándote.

Dicho eso, salió, Kai hizo lo prometido, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, acto seguido, puso seguro a la puerta y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, Bryan llegó en ese momento, intentó abrir la puerta…

-¡Kai, abre la puerta!-se escucho al otro lado-¡no estoy para juegos!

-estoy ocupado…

-¡Kai! ¡o abres, o tiro la puerta! ¡tú decides!-no hubo respuestas- tú lo has querido.

Se alejo un poco de la puerta para soltar las ropas, luego, de un solo empujón, consiguió romper el seguro…

-¡Kai!-lo miró con rabia, cosa que desapareció al verlo bajo la cortina de agua, se quedó mirando por varios segundos- ¿Qué… qué haces duchándote con un bañador?

-prevenir.

-O.O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba en su lugar favorito del parque, debajo de aquel árbol que tanto compartió con él, sus alegrías, tristezas e incluso ideas, hoy era distinto, hoy compartía su frustración y rabia, si esos mal nacidos no se hubiesen metido, Kai Hiwatari sería suyo, solo suyo, pero hizo una promesa, y pensaba cumplirla.

Una sádica sonrisa salió de sus labios, mataría a esos dos, haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de quitarse a esos dos estorbos, y luego lo haría suyo, todas las noches, todos los días, no dejaría que nadie lo tocara, porque le pertenecía, ese hermoso bicolor le pertenecía solo a él, y lo haría sufrir por sus desplantes, quería verlo arrepentido por haberlo rechazado, si tenía que torturarlo, si tenia que atarlo a una cama, sin agua ni comida, si tenía que golpearlo, con sus propias manos a con una fusta, no dudaría, lo haría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Brooklyn!-el aludido se volteó- tenemos que hablar.

-hola Yuriy- mostró su típica sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso anoche?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no te hagas el loco, Masefield, _aunque ya lo estás, _sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-¡ah! Eso- volvió a sonreír- ¿ya se dio cuenta el idiota ese de que ama a Kai?

-¿qué?- su rostro mostraba confusión- ¿no habrás hecho eso para…?

-¡pues claro que no! Pero no puedo competir con Bryan, ya se que Kai a quien quiere es a él, así que dignamente me retiro- su sonrisa se volvió melancólica- lo de ayer si que fue un poco para que se diera cuenta.

-¿eh?

-nadie puede matar con esto- sacó la pistola- ¿o si?- se la puso al pelirrojo en las sienes, quien lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción, apretó el gatillo, Yuriy cerró sus ojos, escuchó el ruido que salía del arma, un leve y casi insonoro click, volvió a abrirlos y miró con sorpresa al pelinaranja- ya te dije que nadie puede matar con esto.

-¿es… de juguete?- tonta pregunta, era obvia la respuesta- entonces ¿sólo querías asustar a Bryan?

-sabes que tengo mucha influencia, con solo haber hecho una llamada, podría tener una de verdad en mis mano- volvió a posar sus ojos en el juguete- lo pensé, creí que era lo mejor, matar a Bryan y quedarme con Kai- Yuriy iba a intervenir, pero el de cabellos naranja siguió hablando- después de que tú rompieras conmigo, me quedé pensando, me di cuenta de algo, y es que jamás tendría una oportunidad con él, así que he decidido olvidarlo…-dejó de mirar el objeto que estaba en sus manos para encarar al lobo- no quiero perderte a ti también.

-Brooklyn- susurró.

-por eso decidí atacar a Kai delante de él, para que se diera cuenta de que lo quiere y lo haga feliz- una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, aún así, no dejó de sonreír- solo quiero que Kai sea feliz, aunque sea con otro.

-yo…

-¿me darías otra oportunidad?

-…

-está bien, no te preocupes, he sido un idiota, lo sé, no volveré a pedirte algo así.

-si prometes que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería más.

-Yuriy… -por primera vez, su sonrisa desapareció, mostraba confusión- ¿eso es un si?- volvió a sonreír.

-pero sólo si me haces esa promesa.

-claro que si, Yuriy, jamás volveré a meterme entre Bryan y Kai, te lo prometo.

-no es esa la promesa que espero.

-¿Qué?-otra vez confusión.

-lo que quiero que prometas es que no volverás a apuntarme con una pistola, aunque sea de juguete…

-ah… ah, cla… claro ^^u.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y así fueron pasando los días, con Bryan intentando conquistar a Kai, como aquella madrugada en que se presentó bajo su ventana de hotel cantándole una serenata, lo que no contaba era con el balde de agua fría que se cayó encima, curiosamente no había sido Kai quien se lo aventó, también estuvo esa noche que reservó una mesa en una marisquería, jamás olvidaría la respuesta del dueño de Dranzer al confesarle que era alérgico a esos bichos, o la mañana en la que una suave música lo despertó, encontrándose el cuarto lleno de globos rojos con forma de corazones, sonrió ante el bostezo del bicolor y su cara adormilada.

Era evidente que Kai no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero también era cierto que el fénix jamás le dio un "no" definitivo. No abandonaría por nada del mundo.

Kai se sentía feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, le gustaba los "acosos" del lavanda, y aunque deseaba correr a sus brazos, no quería, se había hecho una promesa, no ponérselo fácil, pero dándole siempre un alo de esperanza.

Pero esos días "mágicos" poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, Bryan ya no le prestaba tanta atención, de echo, se podía decir que Kai era prácticamente invisible para él.

-Bryan…

-…-sin respuesta.

-oye, te estoy hablando.

-…

-¡idiota! ¡contesta!-ni caso- maldita sea- se acercó a él- Bryan….tocó su hombro, la respuesta del dueño de Falborg fue, sin embargo, un golpe que lo lanzó al suelo-Bryan..-susurró mirándolo atónito.

-aléjate de mi, Kai.

-pero…

-no quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero que me hables, es más, no quiero verte más, no te imaginas cuanto te odio, Hiwatari-observó el semblante triste el Kai- renuncio a este estúpido torneo, mañana mismo me voy de aquí, ¡no! Mañana no, hoy.

-pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-no me pasa nada-dijo mirándole con odio.

-Bry…

-¡que te calles! Dije que no quería que me hablaras.

Se quedó quieto, mirando confundido Bryan, sin decir nada, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, lo miró unos segundos, y se fue. Bryan se sentó en la cama.

-soy un idiota, un maldito idiota-comenzó a dar golpes en la cama, mientras amargas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kai no se había apartado de la puerta, se apoyó en ella, no sabía si entrar o no, se dio cuenta que había olvidado a Dranzer, pero ¿Cómo entrar con tu cara bañada en lágrimas? Miró un punto fijo en la pared, endureció su rostro, se limpió las lagrimas decidido y sin dudarlo más, entró.

Ver a Bryan en ese estado, totalmente desolado, lo descolocó, quería abrazarlo, demostrarle que a pesar de todo, lo quería, titubeante, se acercó a él, el dueño de Falborg levantó lentamente la cabeza al notar el cálido abrazo, el cual decidió corresponder.

-Kai…-susurró-te amo.

-yo también-lo miró a los ojos-lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte enfadar.

-Kai, tu no has hecho nada, no es tu culpa lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿entonces…?

-no puedo decírtelo, lo único que puedo decirte es que no podemos seguir juntos, no después de lo yo he hecho, porque no quiero que a ti te ocurra nada.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡no! Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero meterte en esto.

-pero…

-¡que no, Kai! -Se levantó bruscamente, provocando que el bicolor cayera al suelo- ya te he dicho que no voy a involucrarte a ti.

-¡maldita sea, Bryan! ¿Por qué no confías en mi?-se levantó rápidamente- Solo quiero saber que te pasa, ¡quiero ayudarte!

-¿de verdad quieres saber que me pasa, Hiwatari?-afiló su mirada- está bien- sacó algo de su bolsillo-esto es lo que me pasa-extendió su mano, entregándole al fénix un pequeño paquete.

Continuará.

Y bien, esto fue todo ojala les haya gustado ^_^

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a Yue Kokuyoku quien me dejó un hermoso Review, muchas gracias linda.

¡Feliz 2013 a todos!

Nos leemos.


End file.
